Resolution
by jtjaforever
Summary: Teyla misses...family. A response to Doxymom's 5 min. hiatus challenge on STFever.


These characters belong to MGM and not me...I just play. A big thank you to Steph(loveconquers) for the beta and Wedjati for the encouragement to continue despite some similars to her great story- Promise of Skin. If you haven't read please to it is EXCELLENT.

Resolution

She had promised herself this and now her time had arrived as she slipped into the bath with a sigh. It had been a long day…an even longer week. Reaching over, she picked up the wine glass and took a long, luxurious sip of the semi-sweet liquid in the glass, sinking even deeper into the bath. The soothing scent of lavender and lilac assaulted her senses. Replacing the glass being careful not to knock over the candles that sat on the table, the sounds of strings and piano floated through the candle lit room heightening her sense of relaxation. Gently brushing the soothing water about her shoulders and breasts and humming the tune softly, she closed her eyes, head resting against the tub pillow.

"A massage would make this complete," she sighed contently.

"Really?" replied a soft, husky whisper at her ear. "I thought you would never ask."

She turned to find him by her side, his breath as warm and soothing as the bath itself as he gently kissed the edge of her shoulder.

"Hummm…you shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that, you gave me goose bumps."

"Well," he said taking a peek over her shoulder and a tugging at her ear with his teeth, "I like your goose bumps."

She laughed and splashed water at him.

"I didn't expect you home until tomorrow. What a nice surprise."

"Well after you told me about your plans for your bath, I thought that a bath like that deserved a good massage…so here I am." He smiled slyly, playing with the damp wisps of hair about her shoulders. "God, I missed you."

"And I missed you." They exchanged a kiss that expressed more than the words could. "Soooo, would you like to join me?" she whispered with a slow warm smile.

He nodded and returned it. "I thought you would never ask."

He undressed quickly and slid into the tub, and she slowly slid onto his lap, a mild gasp escaping from her lips as she came into contact with warmth far greater than that of the bath water. She gently ran her hands across the expanse of his broad chest, his firm muscular arms, and down to his waist. Familiar loved territory. It was he that gasped this time. They both smiled and exchanged another kiss there was no need for words. She massaged his shoulders gently, each exploring and indulging their need to reconnect, moving to a rhythm unique to them alone. Passion crested with him whispering her name into her shoulder, her hands wrapped tightly around him, saying his name as if a prayer.

"The water's getting cold. I think its time we take this to a warmer, more comfortable place," his voice was thick with desire.

"I agree."

He reached over grabbing the bath blanket and taking her by the hand he helped her out of the tub. They dried each other with long, loving stokes. He then wrapped the towel about her and picked her up in his arms carrying her to the next room. To her surprise the room was lit with candles, the wonderful sensual smell of jasmine filling the air. The music was also different now…slower, more seductive in nature. The bed was dressed in pale blue sheets that shimmed like light upon water. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugged and kissed him passionately.

"You are wonderful," she sighed coming up for air, her head resting upon his.

"Humm…just the icing, you haven't had the cake yet. He put her on the bed kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see," he said with a smirk.

When he came back, he had a tray with two glasses of chilled wine, a colorful scarf made of a similar material as the cool, soft sheets upon which she sat and a small bowl.

"What's in the bowl?" she asked, wary of his suspicious grin.

"Massage oil…warmed to body temperature just the way you'll like it."

"Really?" she smiled with an arched brow.

"Really, trust me."

"And the scarf, what is it for?" she added curiously.

"Trust me, you'll like that too," he said giving her a seductive wink.

He handed her a glass and they both sipped, impatient to start. "Now for the cake," he said placing the glasses back on the tray. Removing the towel from her as if he were unwrapping a precious gift he laid it aside and sat back looking at her. "You're so lovely…so beautiful," he said as he lowered her to the bed.

"You make me feel beautiful," she whispered her hand tracing the outline of his mouth.

He took the scarf using it to caress her slowly up the length of her torso. She arched into it and gasped. He let out a small laugh as he continued moving the scarf along her collarbone, shoulder and her cheek.

"Like that do you?" he dragged the scarf across her breasts retracing the path to her cheek.

She looked at him, eyes hooded with desire. "You take pleasure in toying with me…that is not fair."

"All's fair in love and war…and I find it more than fair the pleasure I find in loving you." He leaned down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss leaving her wanting more. He broke the kiss with a moan of disappointment from her.

"You trust me right?" he whispered against her ear, his hot breath in her ear a heady intoxicant.

"You know that I do," she kissed his cheek, ran her hands through the softness of his hair.

"Then I want to try something for me…close your eyes." He placed the scarf gently across her eyes and lifting her head from the pillow tied it in a loose knot.

"What…"

"Trust me," he said as he kissed her lips gently and followed the route of the scarf. Kissing her cheek, he moved slowly to her shoulder, the swell of her breasts, her stomach as his hands skimmed the curve of her hips. She arched again into his touch and when he shifted his weight moving away from her body she shuttered at the lost of his touch.

"Back first," his voice thick with his own building passion, "otherwise, we may never finish this thing."

He gently guided her onto her stomach. Placing a small amount of the heated oil into his hands and starting at her feet, he massaged using long, deliberate strokes – up the length of her slender thighs, the mound of her firm, round bottom, the curve of her waist, her back, shoulders and arms. She moaned at his ministrations, the pleasure of his touch feeling as if she were melting under his hands. The blindfold enhanced the intimacy of every movement, each touch to her heated skin. The smell of the scented oil added to the sense of communion between them, combining with his scent to add to her state of ecstasy.

He rolled her over, the journey beginning anew, but the places he touched now sending warm sparks of desire within her. As his hands came around the curve of her hips and the flat plane of her stomach his fingers lightly touched her and it was as if he had touched her inside. She sighed, a deep guttural sigh signaling a need for release, when she heard him whisper, "…not just yet."

His broad hands spanned her chest gently massaging her breasts, her shoulders, arms and then her hands. Just when she thought that she was as close to heaven as she could get he removed the scarf. Taking her hand gently, he kissed it and then massaged each finger with his tongue, his eyes never leaving hers. She nearly came unglued with her need, her want.

"I need you now," she panted, "I need to feel you against me…inside of me."

He smiled sweetly as he lowered his body to hers, whispered against her lips before consuming them.

"My pleasure…piece of cake."

Teyla woke with a start, the light sheen of sweat and the lingering sense of need in the pit of her stomach.

John and the expedition had been away for almost five weeks now, and the building of the new camp was almost complete. She looked down at the romance novel that had fallen to the ground by her mat when she fell asleep, a parting gift from Laura before she left Atlantis. Teyla did not know why she had picked up the strange book about love shared yet denied until it could be no longer. Perhaps it was the lull of the rain, the warmth of the fire or maybe just the sense of lost…for family so far away, for love she yet denied.

The soft drumming of the rain on the tent seem to mock her as she wiped a small salty drop that had escaped from her eyes. Teyla would not have ever imagined that she could have missed her friends …John as much as she had these past few weeks. Ronon was getting restless, itching to get back into the fight against the Wraith and she had to admit so was she. The Ancients had not asked or seen the need for their assistance so Teyla had agreed to meet with Layton when he contacted her about the Genii's need for her and Ronon's help in their efforts to stop the Wraith. Although suspicious of the Genii's real motives, she knew that she needed to fight and maybe, just maybe, Layton would provide the means to do so…for now.

She sighed; her hope to defeat the Wraith would not be sidetracked by the recall of the Atlantis expedition. Her heart, however, was another matter. Teyla looked again at the book crumpled at her side. Getting up, she grabbed the book, tossing it into the fire and crossing the room toward the tent entrance. Pulling back the flap, she watched as the rain now came down in a fine mist that looked like cobwebs in the moonlight. Teyla didn't know what the future held, but she did know one thing…something she could no longer deny. She loved John Sheppard…her future, her life was to be with him, and by the Ancestors she would tell him so.

She lifted her eyes to the sky as the rain ceased and finding a star, she did something John had taught her once when they were on a mission during a late night watch when neither could sleep.

"_See that star?'' He pointed to a bright northern star with that big boyish grin of his._

"_Yes, it is quite beautiful."_

"_Yes…yes, it is," he said quietly. She turned at the change in his voice to find him watching her intently and for a long moment they simply looked at it other. He then broke the silence._

"_Well…if you close your eyes you can make a wish and it will come true," he whispered. _

_He closed his eyes and said, "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might get the wish I wish tonight." He opened his eyes and what she saw there made her pulse race._

"_And what did you wish?" She hoped her voice did not betray the strange nervousness she felt._

_John merely smirked and quipped, "If I tell yah I'll have to kill you. Besides it won't come true if I reveal it."_

"_I see."_

_Then he leaned toward her his lips mere inches from her ear, his breath hot against her cheek, his scent assaulting her senses._

"_But, if you really want to know," he said in that lazy way of his, "it's already been answered." _

Teyla now looked to the stars. She closed her eyes and made a wish with the certainly that it would come to pass, for she would make it so.

"Our paths will cross again John Sheppard," she whispered as she continued to gaze skyward, "that I promise." And Teyla Emmangen always kept her promises.


End file.
